Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pouch for receiving or accommodating a portable electronic device therein and a portable electronic device having a relevant function.
Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as voice and video call communication, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As such functions has become diversified, a portable electronic device is implemented in the form of a multimedia player supporting more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing or playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
In order to implement various functions of multimedia players or devices, various attempts have been newly applied in terms of hardware or software. For example, a user interface allowing users to easily and conveniently search for and select one or more functions is provided.
Also, recently, in order to protect a portable electronic device, development of a pouch for receiving or accommodating a portable electronic device therein to protect it has been actively ongoing. However, with a portable electronic device received in a pouch, there is a limitation in using the portable electronic device. As such limitations, for example, first, with a touch screen of the portable electronic device covered by the pouch, the user cannot view output visual information without opening the pouch. Second, when a portion of the pouch corresponding to the touch screen is cut out as a solution thereto, its design is shoddy and cannot properly protect the touch screen. Third, with the touch screen covered by the pouch, when external force is applied to the pouch in a forward direction, the pouch is distorted.
Thus, a pouch that may allow for a touch input with respect to a touch screen of a portable electronic device even in a state in which the touch screen is covered by the pouch may be considered, and in addition, a portable electronic device that may implement a user interface in relation to such a state may also be considered.